Changing the future
by tidalryu
Summary: Link has returned from Termina. And has decided to lie back and relax for 4 years. Until he remembers all the terrible things that are going to happen in 4 years. He feels he can stop them. But if he does so, will he still have the ability to beat Gannon?
1. Default Chapter

"well, that should be all!" Link smiled happily as he hung the last of his equipment on the wall of his house. He had finally left Termina and wasn't planning to go back to adventuring anytime soon. "wow, you know? So much has happened! I remember the day Navi came to this very spot that day 3 years ago. Telling me the great Deku Tree wished to see me." He let out a sigh and lied down on his bed. "this very spot......" He got up and decided it was high time to pay respects to the deku tree. He chuckled to himself. He was the only one who knew the Deku Sprout would come out in 4 years. The only one who knew that Ganondorf would indeed take over the world in 4 years. The only one who knew that Ingo would.... "OH MY GOD! MALON!" Link almost forgot! Ingo was going to take over the ranch not far from now! And Zora palace would freeze in a few years! But...if he stopped all this, would he be able to defeat Gannon in 4 years? He wasn't sure. But now was not the time to take chances. He could free Malon and Ruto from their fates. And he was determined to do so. He wondered how things would go with Ruto anyway.... She DID think he was planning to marry her!  
  
As Link ran for the exit of Kokiri forest, he was stopped by someone pulling his collar. "So, your just gonna leave again?! Is that it?!" Link turned around to see Saria standing before him. "oh, hey Saria" Link managed to mutter out. He was too busy looking at Saria. It seemed as though she had changed.... It could be that Link was older now. And he knew that Saria could never grow up, considering she was a kokiri. But she LOOKED older. What was happening? Could the fact that she was realized as a sage change everything? He wasn't sure. But now not only did she look OLDER but she looked ANGRY as well. "You're not planning to leave me AGAIN are you?!" she said again. "well, this time I'll be back by tomorrow morning. I promise." He stuttered out and ran for the exit log. Saria let out a sigh. "Link, I have become Hylain...." she whispered softly. "We can be together now, forever...."  
  
  
  
  
  
That's all for chapter one! Who knows what'll happen when Link tries to free malon as a kid? And can he stop Zora palace from freezing? And if he does so, how will these girls feel about him? And what about Zelda? Will he go back to her? Find out when I get off my lazy butt and write the next chappie! 


	2. Malon's little suprise

Link continued his walk; personally he was excited to see Zelda. But he kept that to himself, for now. He decided to go to Lon-Lon ranch first. To return Epona. He played the song on his Ocarina. The song Malon taught him. He knew he wouldn't have to save Malon for a while now. So he might as well go see Zelda. He rode Epona to Lon-Lon Ranch. As he dismounted Epona at the horse stable, he heard something break. He turned around to see broken shards of a milk bottle and Malon standing above them. "L-Link?" she stuttered as she spoke. "Oh hey Malon, I was just dropping Epona off here so that." "LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!" Malon screaming his name and running into his arms cut off link. "Oh Fairy boy, where have you been for 3 years?" "Um, killing a mask.." Link said. Wow link thought to himself. I barley knew the girl and she missed me like hell for three whole years! "well don't you leave me again!" Malon sobbed. wow, what's with her? Link thought. It was getting late. "Wow, its already night time.." Link said. "I might be in trouble because I didn't bring my sword. I won't be able to fend of the evil monsters at night." Malon dried her tears. "Oh Link, stay here with us wont you?" Link was astounded. "You really mean it?" He said excitedly. "Oh yes, please...stay here" That night Malon sat at the edge of her bed. What am I doing? she thought silently. He's a wonderful hero and I'm no more than a filthy farm girl. She punched her pillow. "WHAT CHANCE DO I HAVE?!" She shouted into her blankets. She fell down onto her bed and cried herself to sleep. Zelda, that's who it is, Zelda is just right for him.... She thought sadly right before she fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Malon was bringing a basket of laundry to the wash room when she came across the guest room. Link was asleep. She admired how the thirteen-year old boy looked. Although so young, his arms were firm and muscular. Like they could sweep her right off her feet. She marveled at the thought but quickly came to her senses. She looked at link again and went back to a fantasy. This could be her chance. Her ONLY chance. The young twelve-year old girl put down the laundry basket and slowly approached Link.  
  
Link was dreaming of three years ago. He had gone to Lon-Lon ranch on his way to Death Mountain after he first saw Zelda. He had finished Talon's chicken contest and Talon said merrily, "How'd you like to marry Malon?" Not knowing it was a joke, Link happily agreed. He was so young and playful back then. At least now he had matured. Then a soft feeling came to him and his eyes flew open only to see someone else's eyes closed. It was Malon. Her hair was brushing against his face.  
  
She was kissing him.  
  
Link didn't know what to think. What was going on? Why is she doing this? She is just a friend! Does she really like me? This much?.....wow, this feels good. Link quickly shook of the thought. It's obvious she doesn't know I'm awake. Maybe its time to pull a little trick on her. He reached up and pulled her down to him and hugged her tight there, still pretending to be asleep. He heard her gasp and he couldn't help but giggle. She gasped louder. She realized he was awake. "Surprise" he said, still giggling a little. "Link...I" no more was said. Malon got up, blushing red as a tomato. She picked up her laundry and scurried away. Link laughed, what an experience. He decided it was time to head off to the castle. If he left now, he'd get there by mid-day. 


	3. The adventure begins

Link walked to Hyrule castle slowly. As he walked he gently touched his lips, the lips that not long before had another pair against it. He still couldn't understand. Did Malon really like him? And, if so, did Link like her? It was hurting his head. He just continued walking. He eventually got to Hyrule castle town. wow, at least its not full of blood-thirsty zombies he thought happily as he continued his walk to Hyrule castle. As he walked by, the guards saluted him as he walked by instead of grabbing him and throwing him outside. And why not? He had done a wonderful thing. He was a legend. The legend of the boy who became a man. He finally got to the castle courtyard. As usual, Zelda was standing there. Link's heart began to pound as he approached her. She was beautiful her long blonde hair flowed with the wind. Her eyes were like endless pools of beauty as they looked in disbelief at what they were seeing. "....Link?" The girl asked. "is that you" Link smiled and held out his arms. And Zelda ran into them. "Link...I missed you so much."  
  
At Lon-Lon Ranch, Malon was talking to Epona. "Epona? Do you think he hates me now? I think he should. After all, I just walked in and kissed him like that. It was so sneaky. But, why did he do that....thing? He pulled me down and held me, like he.....loved me."  
  
At Kokiri forest, Saria laid back and sighed. "Link, we've been together all our lives, lets be together the rest of them...because......now we can.....we can now Link..." Her eyes filled with tears as she pictured link running away from the forest. "We can...."  
  
"Link, its been so long! How have you been?" Zelda asked as she treated Link to dinner. "Oh, ok, that is if you call getting ambushed by a mask and having to destroy it in 3 days or it will destroy the world ok!" Zelda laughed. "well, it seems you've succeeded! The world is still here isn't it? But if I may ask... If you only had three days, what took you three years?!" Zelda asked. "well." Link started. "I took one whole year looking for Navi and eventually getting to the place. And also once I got there it took yet another year to do it. Because I had the ability to start the three days over if I needed to. So I did that over one hundred times. So there's your second year. It took me 2 months to get home. And as for the other 10 months, they were spent in Kokiri forest before I even went to find Navi. "Link, did you ever find Navi?" Zelda looked into the young boy's eyes. "no, um..no" He was getting a little nervous. Zelda was slowly moving closer. When he was with Zelda, it was like he was in a different world. Her beauty and kindness astounded him. He reached own and wrapped his arms around her and slowly pulled her closer. And he held her like that for who knows how long. Who cares how long.  
  
The next day, Link walked to Zora's domain. When he got there he was relieved to see it all watery and not all icy. He walked to the king's chamber and suddenly his ocarina started to make noises. So he took it and heard Saria's song. There was a message. "LINK! HELP! I WAS ANSWERING A CALL FOR HELP AT THE FOREST TEMPLE! AND THE MONSTERS ARE TAKING ME IN!!! HELP!!" Link couldn't believe it. He knew it was going to happen, but no this early! He played Epona's song and rode at full speed for the forest. 


End file.
